


it's me, not you

by arstronomy



Series: “i don’t know why i’m crying in the club right now” meme [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arstronomy/pseuds/arstronomy
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are together again and in a peaceful relationship.But now Jaebum has something on his mind.





	it's me, not you

**Author's Note:**

> i listen to “to me” on repeat when i write these
> 
> sequel-ish thing to [“Crying in the Club”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632877)  
> you may want to read that first

Jinyoung is happy and so is Jaebum.

 

At least, that’s what Jinyoung believes.

 

He’s in the middle of cooking up four servings of cold noodles (it didn’t take long for him to realize that Jaebum is a huge glutton) when he hears the front door click, unlocking. He puts down his kitchen knife on the cutting board and makes his way over to the door in order to greet his fiancé.

“Hey.” Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle up into his infamous eye-smile as he beams at the sight of his handsome partner, reaching in for a tight hug. “How are you? It’s a bit later than usual.”

“My boss wanted me to stay for thirty more minutes,” Jaebum replies as he huffs a warm breath through his nostrils, slipping off his leathery shoes and making sure to lock the door. He returns the hug and pecks Jinyoung on the side of his neck, noticing the smell of fresh vegetables on him. Jaebum makes a small half-grin, admiring how wifey the other looks in his baby blue LINE Friends apron. “What are you cooking, baby?”

“Cold noodles!” Clearly, Jinyoung is having the time of his life as he chuckles and returns to the kitchen, needing to finish chopping up the ingredients for his not-so-famous homemade meal. 

 

He turns on his heel too soon to be able to notice the saddening expression on Jaebum’s face.

 

Deprived of energy due to work, Jaebum runs his hand through his hair and ruffles his pitch black locks, throwing his messenger bag onto the living room couch. 

There’s a certain something that bothers him so much that he couldn’t think straight the moment he stepped into his own home — because that’s where it first happened. 

Four years since they got together for the first time. One year since they saw each other again and realized how idiotically in love they still were with each other. 

 

And two days since Youngjae sent a desperate voice message to their house phone. 

 

When Jaebum first noticed that they had received a missed message, he had no idea whether Jinyoung already listened to it or not. 

He played the audio and his heart dropped with every passing second of him listening to the half-crying, half-screaming male voice that he easily recognized as Youngjae, his former boyfriend from a while ago. 

There were multiple concerns that he had, including what methods Youngjae went through to get their house number and whether or not he could eventually find their address. In that case, he knew things wouldn’t be getting pretty. 

Back when Jaebum agreed to date Jinyoung in turn of breaking up with Youngjae, he was a person who often got nicknamed as a douchebag or a fuckboy. Although he tried his best to end his relationship (which was fake more than anything else) with Youngjae as nicely as he could, that didn’t stop him from shedding a few tears and running away. 

According to Jinyoung, who used to be friends with Youngjae, he never heard from him twice, especially after the news of _him_ being Jaebum’s new boyfriend circulated around the student body. 

Jaebum thinks light of it now, but Jinyoung used to very seriously hate his guts back when they used to attend school. The major reason for that was because Jaebum was a shitty boyfriend to Youngjae and liked to jump from one person to the next for sex, not caring about the fact that he was actually _taken_. 

Even if he’s a changed person today, it isn’t as if his personality and tendencies were completely replaced by 100% positive features. He acknowledges the fact that he remains dishonest and uncommitted at times and Jinyoung most likely does, too.

 

So what will Jinyoung think if he hears that voice message?

 

Jaebum isn’t planning, in a thousand years, to go see Youngjae in secret. The piece of jewelry on his ring finger is what he confides in to remind himself that he’s already got a significant other who he plans to spend his life with. 

The problem is whether Jinyoung will suspect that something is going on between Jaebum and his former lover. 

Because something similar that occurred years ago was the exact cause of them splitting up. 

Jaebum is already clutching his chest, his breathing abnormal just from the tiniest sliver of memories he has of that unfortunate event. He never told Jinyoung about it all, but the second he stepped out their small apartment place with a suitcase of belongings, he regretted the choices he’d made. He resented the fact that he never bothered to relax and have a long talk with Jinyoung before acting on impulse. 

Perhaps they were simply too young to have themselves thrown into the adult world that was having a lifelong commitment to a certain, special someone. Love may be love, but other bitter emotions can dominate a confused young man’s heart and take over completely. 

He needs to sit down and calm his nerves for a bit. His body sinks into the cushiony seats of the couch as he places a hand over his forehead. 

In truth, Jaebum is absolutely terrified that their relationship will be destroyed and that it’ll be his fault, just like last time. 

“Jaebum, dinner’s ready!” He hears Jinyoung shout from the kitchen and the sound of ceramic plates clattering against each other, as well as the drawer filled with metal utensils yanking out. 

 

What should he do? He’s lost his appetite — in fact, his stomach isn’t feeling too well anymore. 

 

“I’ll... I’ll eat later,” Jaebum responds, attempting to make his voice convincingly stable as though his stomach just isn’t that hungry. That isn’t enough to fool Jinyoung and his sharp ears, though, and he soon emerges from the kitchen, tying off his apron and hanging it over a chair.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asks in a honey-like voice, one he typically uses to appease a frustrated or sorrowful Jaebum. He carefully sits besides the taller male, placing a cold hand (he had just washed and dried his hands) on his back and rubbing it in slow, gentle circles. “You don’t look too good.”

“I just...” Jaebum starts but fails to finish. With a sigh, he shakes his head and leans his torso back into the caring touch. “It’s nothing important.”

“Nothing is ever not important if you look so ill,” he remarks, his brows arching in concern. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart.”

Jaebum isn’t going to lie — the cute nickname is what allows him to breathe at a normal pace and stop his stomach from uncomfortably twisting around. “Jinyoung, tell me honestly... Do you trust me?” 

The sudden question sounds like it has certain implications to it, causing Jinyoung to blink a couple times in confusion. “Yes? Of course I do.” He grabs Jaebum’s hand and holds onto it tightly as if wanting to tell him that whatever he has on his mind, he’s okay with it. “What’s bothering you?” 

“We...” His adam’s apple bobs as he gulps in nervousness, strengthening the grip of his hand as he glances at Jinyoung. “No — _I_ got a voice message from Youngjae the other day.” 

The difference in Jinyoung’s eyes is painfully evident; he seems taken aback for a moment and straightens out his spine, but returns to paying attention to Jaebum in no time. “Mhm. What about it?” 

“I was just worried that, considering how I used to be like back when we first met, you would, you know...” Jaebum’s mouth goes dry as what he tries to form into words is oddly difficult for him to utter. “...think that I’m having an affair with him.” 

Anxiously, Jaebum awaits for his future husband’s reaction. His heart is beating nearly twice it usually does as he gazes at Jinyoung, who has lost the ability the say anything. Jaebum chews on his lower lip, internally praying that Jinyoung won’t be angry at him. 

 

“That’s silly.” 

 

Jaebum widens his eyes and his mouth gapes open by a centimeter or two, perplexed as to what that means — especially once Jinyoung makes his eye-smile and laughs huskily. “What do you mean?” 

Beaming at him, Jinyoung seem to be incapable of wiping his bemused smile off his face. “What you’re saying is silly, I mean!” He cups Jaebum’s face into his palms — for some reason, even though they’re physically cold, Jaebum feels comforting warmth radiate from them. “Just by how jittery you were to tell me about this, I know that you’re not guilty of doing anything. I told you that I trust you, didn’t I?” 

Jaebum nods slowly, speechless as a result of his relief. He feels like crying happy tears, but his willpower keeps them from spilling. 

“But I’m glad you told me what was on your mind. I’m proud of you, big boy,” Jinyoung adds on teasingly, leaning closer in order to place a gentle kiss on his reddening cheek. They find that they’re staring into each other’s eyes, Jinyoung particularly with a loving, sparkling glint in his own. 

 

It helps Jaebum realize that he’s so incredibly in love with the man sitting next to him. 

 

“Alright, you’ve done it. Come here,” Jaebum says, an amused chuckle escaping from his throat as he pulls on Jinyoung’s wrist, making him sit on his lap. He protectively wraps his arms around the other’s waist, tapping his fingers lightly on his body to tickle him. “You’re so beautiful, my prince.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Jinyoung locks his own arms around the other male’s neck, shifting extra closely for their faces to meet. Naturally, their lips join together and press against each other, marking the start of an intense session of face-battling. 

Jaebum is usually the one who ‘tops,’ so he’s leading where and how Jinyoung’s lips should move, using his own pair as a guide. Jinyoung likes to be touchy during these things — similar to when they first did this, now that Jaebum thinks about it — and his hand is already creeping down Jaebum’s workplace outfit. 

Alongside having Jinyoung’s hands slide down his boyfriend’s broad chest, their tongues entwine and twirl around each other between their mouths. It isn’t long before they dig in deeper, finding their way past the other’s lips. 

Jaebum isn’t about to lose to Jinyoung in a battle of touchy hands — his palms crawl down the guy’s body and finds their favorite part: the bottom. He holds handfuls of Jinyoung’s pleasantly tender ass and gropes the cheeks as tight as he can, since he knows this is by far Jinyoung’s favorite way to have his body played with. Jaebum smirks against Jinyoung’s lips when he hears the higher-pitched, shaky mewl escaping his lips. 

After their lips part, Jaebum moves on from the mouth-to-mouth shenanigans to the next best thing: neck kissing. He begins gentler than he ends up being, littering kisses all over Jinyoung’s pale neck. Of course, his hands are continuing their work by squeezing and massaging Jinyoung’s ass, which only multiplies how often he’s moaning pleasurably. 

“Mm… Do it harder,” Jinyoung whispers out, his sharp and hot breaths brushing against Jaebum’s ears seductively. As a response to the command, he growls before clamping his teeth onto Jinyoung’s skin and sucking on it roughly. Well, there goes his hickey-free neck. 

“Is this what you want, baby?” Jaebum asks, glancing his eyes upwards in order to see how the one sitting on him is doing. Judging from his shut eyes and gaped mouth that’s letting out moans every other second (he’s unable to form actual words at this point) Jaebum knows that he’s satisfied. He goes for other free areas of Jinyoung’s neck, licking and gnawing even more, marring his skin that _used_ to be perfectly clear and free of blemishes. 

Jaebum decides that he’s done enough for his neck and, this time, pulls on the right sleeve of Jinyoung’s t-shirt — that exposes his shoulder that he finds equally as pretty as his neck (at least, before there were flashing red bite marks) and he just can’t help but place kisses all over it. 

He refrains from biting it, though — Jinyoung’s had enough for the night, anyways. His hands slow down their groping and he presses his chest against Jinyoung’s, staring at him with attentive eyes. 

 

“You know that I love you, right?” Jaebum asks with a lingering grin on his face, even though he already knows what the answer is. 

 

Jinyoung scoffs and — despite the fact that he’s panting softly — meets his gaze, a warm smile plastered on. “I know. I love you, too.”

 

It’s an implied sign (yet still understood by both) that they should bring their brief kissing session to an end. After their shirts are fixed and properly on their bodies, they spend a couple of minutes leaning against each other, snuggling and sharing their warmth like penguins in the Antarctic. Occasionally, one of them starts giggling, which only leads to the other giggling back.

 

Jinyoung eventually sighs and squirms away from Jaebum’s touch (he had been tightly embraced by him for majority of the time), getting off the couch. 

“Come on, big boy,” he jokingly nicknames Jaebum, fixing any wrinkles in his clothing, “dinner’s getting cold.”

 

Jaebum smiles.

 

“Babe, you made cold noodles.”

“You get the point.”


End file.
